


After Practice

by aestheticallyexo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cuddles, Edgar Allan Poe References, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which jeonghan wants attention after dance practice and seungcheol reads a bedtime story





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday liv! 
> 
> (i don't know all that much about seventeen because i don't have time to stan them, but i hope i did these boys justice!)

Dance practice was absolutely brutal. Sure, one eventually gets used to it, but it was so much worse when a comeback was around the corner.

Jeonghan was taking a shower, using water as hot as he could stand to soothe his very sore muscles. _Choreographers make this shit look so easy,_ He thought to himself. _Are they in this much pain at the end of the day? Maybe I ought to stretch more…_

Upon exiting the bathroom, a cloud of steam rushed and dispersed in the cool air. He emerged with a towel around his waist and one draped around to towel dry his still damp hair.

Seungcheol was lying in bed, reading God knows what. He seemed far more relaxed that Jeonghan did, and no doubt in less pain too. Seungcheol still hadn’t Jeonghan’s presence, even after his dramatic entrance and loud drawer slamming while he got dressed.

In fact, it took Jeonghan literally flopping down onto the bed and smacking the book out of Seungcheol’s hands for him to notice the other man. A small noise of surprise escaped his lips and he dropped to the floor.

Jeonghan looked rather pleased with himself. He had a content look on his face as he buried himself under both the blanket and Seungcheol’s free arm while his boyfriend was retrieving the fallen book.

He welcomed the other boy’s warmth underneath the cool white sheet. Despite the other’s presence, Seungcheol just kept reading. Well, he held up the book with one hand and stroked Jeonghan’s hair with the other. His presence was known and appreciated, but he wanted Seungcheol’s undivided attention.

“Whatcha reading?” Jeonghan asked, chocolate coloured eyes darting up to Seungcheol’s face. He didn’t even look up before speaking. “Fifty Shades of Grey.”

He looked down see a slight look of horror on his boyfriend’s face and he chuckled. “I’m kidding. It’s just a book of dark short stories. This one I’m reading now is by Edgar Allen Poe. It’s pretty good.”

Jeonghan sighed and snuggled into Seungcheol’s chest. “Then read me a bedtime story. Dance practiced kicked my ass and I’m sleepy. Your voice is really comforting.” Seungcheol’s brow furrowed in concern.

“I don’t know Jeonghan, this stuff is pretty dark and I don’t want you to have nightmares because of it.” It took a deal of convincing (and quite a lot of pouting, really), but Seungcheol eventually gave in and began to read.

_I could scarcely contain my feelings of triumph. To think that there I was, opening the door, little by little, and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts. I fairly chuckled at the idea; and perhaps he heard me; for he moved on the bed suddenly, as if startled. Now you may think that I drew back --but no. His room was as black as pitch with the thick darkness, (for the shutters were close fastened, through fear of robbers,) and so I knew that he could not see the opening of the door, and I kept pushing it on steadily, steadily._

_I had my head in, and was about to open the lantern, when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening, and the old man sprang up in bed, crying out --"Who's there?"_

Jeonghan’s breath steadied. He nuzzled deeper into Seungcheol’s neck and sighed in contentment. A small kiss was pressed to the other’s temple before he continued to read.

_I kept quite still and said nothing. For a whole hour I did not move a muscle, and in the meantime I did not hear him lie down. He was still sitting up in the bed listening; --just as I have done, night after night, hearkening to the death watches in the wall._

_Presently I heard a slight groan, and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror. It was not a groan of pain or of grief --oh, no! --it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe. I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with its dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me._

Looking down at his boyfriend’s face, Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan was fast asleep and snoring softly. He stopped reading in fear of waking the sleeping boy up. Seungcheol glanced to the clock and noticed it was later than he originally thought.

“Goodnight, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol whispered, putting down the book and turning off the shutting off the lamp.

THE END


End file.
